


Baby, Start a Fire for Me

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sassy Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: It could be warmer in their apartment.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 19: Fireplace
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Baby, Start a Fire for Me

It’s their first apartment together in upstate New York and they are completely unprepared for the first big snowstorm. Not that Ben’s parents hadn’t warned him about the weather in this part of the country, he just hadn’t paid them any attention. He’d lived in California underneath the hot sun for most of his life while Armitage hailed from Ireland, which rarely saw snowstorms of this level. His little habit of not checking the weather didn’t help either, so he was completely unprepared for the foot of snowfall at his door the morning he got up to check the mail. 

Luckily, their lights were still on and they had food. No sense in stressing over those lack of necessities.

No, the problem came whenever Armitage insisted they build a fire in the fireplace. Ben, at one point, was his uncle’s version of a Boy Scout. He was about 68% sure he could build a fire, but the other percentage was hesitant about keeping it lit. The last owners had left some firewood in their storage room, so he didn’t need to worry about that. 

He’d get that fire lit within five minutes. Of course, his asshole boyfriend seemed to think that was hilarious as he sat down on the couch with his fat cat and a cup of tea to watch. 

Determined to prove both him and his judgy cat wrong, Ben got to work. Cleaning out the surprisingly clean area with a curious look on his face. Why were there all these wires in the fireplace? Realization blossomed over his face just about the same time Armitage burst into laughter. It was a damn gas fireplace and that asshole probably knew about it. 

Ben’s eyes narrowed as he turned around and lunged at the laughing redhead. Upsetting his tea and starting the cat, but extracting his revenge by pressing his fingers into that ‘ticklish’ spot right along the man’s hip. 

By the end of the night, he had the little pilot light lit and a redhead in his lap, so he wasn’t going to complain too much. The snowstorm could do its worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
